1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device comprising a pattern layer capable of selectively reflecting or absorbing invisible light (e.g. infrared light). Furthermore, the invention relates to a light sensing system utilizing the aforesaid display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panels nowadays are gaining popularity for numerous applications including point-of-information kiosks, vending, electronic catalogs, in-store locators, corporate training, gaming, banking/financial transactions, ticket sales, and the like. A touch panel generally employs one of four types of touch technologies: capacitive, resistive, optics, and surface acoustic wave (SAW).
For large size display, the capacitive or resistive touch panel has higher cost and the optics or SAW touch panel has worse resolution and easily suffers influences. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a solution with low cost and high resolution to solve the aforesaid problems.